My Bloody Knight
by xoBlackIcex
Summary: Who says that the night was meant to be feared? Alfred sure didnt think so. In fact, he adored the night and the darkness that came with it. Even the unknown creatures that lurked in its shadows. Once he gets a taste of the truth thats out there, he only wants more. But does he really know what hes getting himself into? Vampire!Arthur and Human!Alfred. UkeAlfred
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Yay to mu newest project! Why do I write a new story when I'm currently working on 6? Who knows! I just feel like it!

Okay so this story is based of the Manga _Lost in London by Lee Eun Young. **It is his story and not mine**. I also do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. They belong to Hima. All credit belongs to them. Not me.  
_

* * *

The cool autumn breeze blew through the city swiftly as it cornered every building. Whistling as it passed the open air that it as able to blow freely with. The sound of a peaceful breeze was supposed to sound pleasant, but in the night of the city, it sounded as though an angry god was roaring at all below it. Hollering at all's hair that it blew through, sending loose carless items down a block or two, and giving the tall skyscrapers a wobble if built tall enough. But the best part of the night, if the wind sounded like an angry god, then maybe it was.

That was the beauty of the night. The world unseen was a world unknown. Leaving it to the people to decide for them selves just what was out there. For most it was a peaceful silent part of the day while for others, it was a beautiful dark nightmare.

Alfred crossed his arms and leaned against the balcony railing, stories up and gazing freely at the night sky. The emptiness of it was so peaceful to him. So still, open, and relaxing. Night was truly his favorite part of the day. Most were excited to wake up to a rising sun, mixing the sky into soft bright colors. But for Alfred, he loved the cold darkness that took over the sky when night finally came. It was so… peaceful.

He tuned out the busy city noise below him and closed his eyes, imaging himself somewhere but where he currently was. Somewhere that he could be…free.

"Allie! Get inside this instant! Are you trying to get yourself sick by standing out there? And why are you so close to the railing? You might fall!"

Alfred groaned and let his head fall against the railing. His brother was truly a worry wart sometimes. Just about anything he did sent his older brother Matthew going into some crazy over protective brother mode. His brother hadn't always been that way though. He changed after that certain night so many years ago. A memory to Alfred that he assured his brother he had forgotten but in truth, it was his most precious memory and one of his worst.

"If you don't hurry up then I'm carrying you in here myself." Matthew threatened from inside.

"Okay, okay Mattie! Jeez bro calm down will ya? I'm on my way in." Alfred groaned, walking inside and leaving the cool dark behind him.

~~.~~

Somewhere hidden is the city below, a man stood in a dark alley watching and waiting for some unlucky passer to get close enough. Just close enough for him to swipe his hand and grab the on goer that unluckily got them selves to close to the alley were he harbored.

Soon a stumbling girl who seemed to be enjoying her carless night dared to prance to close to the dark buildings. She didn't even have a chance to scream before she caught sight of a pairing of glowing green eyes aimed on her flesh. The hidden figure grabbed her wrist and her yanked into the darkness in a blink of an eye. The shadow dweller smirked at his catch and shoved the girl harshly against the wall.

The frightened girl smelt of cheap perfume and alcohol. Such an awful combination of smells humans gave off on nights like these. Even their blood had a distasteful taste to it but he would ignore his senses and just fill to his full.

He leaned in close to run his lips against her flesh, grinning when she froze at the feelings of his fangs skimming along her exposed neck. Without a moment more, he sunk his fangs deep into her skin as she thrashed about in pain. He held her tighter and slurped the blood hungrily down his dry throat. The feeling of it felt so delightful after so long of having to not feed so he could hide from those who were hunting him. Finally he can have a decent meal; well decent enough for the fist meal he has had in weeks. Not the best tasting blood he has had but it was going to have to do for tonight.

The monster didn't notice the girl had stopped moving and was limp in his grasp. But when he did, he pulled away and laid the lifeless body on the cold ground next to some nearby trash bins. It was true that he was parched and needed a full meal, but he did not intend to drain her. Now the hunters will find her body if not the police, and pick up on his trail.

He frowned as he gazed at the girls pale, frail body. Sadly he felt nothing for her. No pity or regret ever passed his mind after a kill. He didn't know when he started to think like that but it was hard not to after centuries of murder and blood.

A cool breeze blew through his hair, drawing his attention to the sky above. The stars were hard to see in the city. Just another thing he disliked about urban community. The only reason he visited it often was because the meals were easy and murder was common here.

Before turning away and disappearing into the vast night, he thought to himself if maybe there was someone in crowded city that were different from the rest. One who smelt delicious and tasted as amazing as they smelt. But such a thing was impossible in reality today. But a vampire could dream, couldn't he?

As the beast left the bloody alley and leaped from roof to roof, another beast was not too far away watching the scene that had just taken place. The death of a young woman and a vampire loosing himself to his senses. This truly was what the night was for. Hiding things that should never be scene or exist.

When monsters came out to feast and explore while darkness covered their trail. Cowardly in a way but it also kept peace and made humans scary bed time stories just stories. Nothing more than a myth.

This beast here, with his electric green eyes, darted them at the skyscrapers that surrounded him. While scanning them about, something seemed to catch his hawk like eyes. A boy standing on his balcony watching the night sky with a shy smile on his lips.  
The moon danced off his golden hair and an exquisite way that almost drew more attention from his sapphire wide eyes.  
The green eyed beast stayed and watched him a few moments more before the boy slipped back inside his condo. He frowned at the interesting sight he had just lost and spared a few thoughts about him.

With nothing more to gain his attention, the man turned and leaped off his perch and onto the street below. Where he was looking for a treat to sooth the burning in his throat. For some reason he was surprisingly thirsting again. He knew that he shouldn't drink from someone tonight but going to sleep with his throat in flames was pointless. Maybe just one bite wouldn't hurt… For him, that is. Not so much for his prey.

* * *

**AN:** Once again to do not own APH or LIL.

~Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: A rainy walk home

**AN:** I do not own Lost in London nor Hetalia Axis powers. **They are not mine.**

* * *

The rain continued fall outside giving the air an eerie smell of musk and grass. Oddly enough the two combined made a refreshing fresh scent that would draw people to their windows to open them and let that scent flow in waves into their home. The smell of rain calmed Alfred as it drew him out of his normal state or mind and made him feel refreshed. It was tempting for him to just leap from the window and feel the drops of water run down his face and into his thirsty mouth. But he knew he couldn't do such a thing around his classmates. They would surly think he was insane for acting in such a child like manner. But still he could dream.

"Hey Kiku, do think the teacher would care if I opened the window?" Alfred asked, watching the droplets race each other down the glass.

Kiku looked up from his book and glanced over to Alfred then to the window where they sat so close to.

"He might if the rain gets all over his floor and books." His blond friend frowned slightly. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanna smell the air and listen to rain. I love when it rains like this in the city. It's as if the sky is washing away the crap that we humans covered it with." Alfred sighed and looked to his friend. "Is that weird to say?"

The Japanese boy thought about it then shook his head. "I wouldn't say so. I have thought of it that way before too. The smell of rain reminds me of my home in Nihon. I would sit with my brother when young and listen to the showers as it danced across our roof. I find it very calming." He smiled at the memory.

Alfred laughed and patted his friends should, slightly startling his friend. "I asked for an opinion on what I said, not some cute brotherly flashback you had in Japan!"

"I-I just thought-"

"Its cool man! Your life there was all-peaceful and samurai like. I totally get it!"

Kiku rolled his eyes and started collecting his items off his desk. "For the last time Alfred, I was not a samurai. Neither were my parents so I have no idea where that idea came into your head. Now I suggest you start packing, the bell is to ring soon."

And just like he said, the bell did in fact ring. The sound that was most glorious to Alfred's ears. The dismissal bell at the end of the day was his favorite sound in the entire world; besides the sound Matthew would say whenever he was making pancakes.

The American shot up from his chair and stretched his limbs as he yawned loudly. "Bout time we get out of here! And longer and I so would have fell asleep and have to have you wake me up like every other day."

"Yes, like always. So would you like to come over thi-"

Alfred's cell phone suddenly started going off inside his pants pockets, surprising them both.

"It's probably Mattie, hold on a second." The blond hushed the other in a hurry as he brought the phone up to his ear. "You here to pick me up already Matt-" But he stopped when the person on the other line began to speak. Kiku noticed the others smile slowly drop as the person kept speaking. The black haired boy frowned at the sight. He knew who had called Alfred and he felt bad for his friend. The boy should really look at caller ID before answer his phone.

"Yeah, okay. I understand but I will have to talk to Mattie first. Because he's my new legal guardian that's why! Fine I'll talk to you later. Bye dad." Alfred sighed to himself and slid his phone back into his pocket, looking out the window again.

"Everything ok Alfred?" Kiku couldn't help but feel concerned for his friend. Every phone call with that man was always a tough one on the American.

Alfred looked to his concerned friend and smiled at him like he was fine. "Yup. Just my dad saying hey and how things are going. The usual call."

The Japanese boy raised an eyebrow and began walking with Alfred as he suddenly started to leave the already empty classroom. "If you insist… So I was wondering if you'd like to come over today? We can work on our science project then play some video games?" Of course he wanted to work on their school work but he knew he'd have to thrown something in there that may tempt his blond friend.

They were now outside and standing together under a roof to shield them from the down pour. "Sorry Kekes, but I think I should head home. I'm-I'm not feeling so well all of a sudden."

"Are you sure you're ok Alfred? If there is something you wish to talk about-"

"I'm just not feeling well is all. Calm down little guy, heh, I will see you tomorrow in school alright?" Alfred didn't once look at his friend but instead kept his gaze on the rain shower. He didn't have an umbrella to use because he'd thought his brother would be there to pick him. It was odd of him to not show up.

"All right. See you tomorrow. Goodbye Alfred and get some rest." Kiku frowned. There was no point in questioning his best friend for answers. He wished the blond would open up more to him though. Alfred seemed to always be keeping his real emotions to himself and put on that cheery smile for everyone. Kiku knew Alfred long enough to know which of his friend's smiles were real and fake. It worried him that as the years went on, the fake ones began to merge in with the real ones. Creating a borderline between the two.

**~.~**

Alfred didn't bother keeping out of the rain as he walked down the sidewalk to his apartment that he shared with his brother. The rain was never a bother to him, just to his clothes and glasses. Several times he had to stop and wipe them clean when they would fog up to the point that he couldn't see two feet in front of him. He figured that he really needed to just get some contacts already but Matthew said otherwise. Something about his glasses making him look younger and cute. Alfred didn't fuss much since he was the one who wouldn't be buying them anyways.

His older brother was the one with the successful job and bringing the cash into support the two of them. Several times Alfred had tried getting himself a job but each time Matthew would throw a fit and say it was too dangerous. All Alfred wanted to do was help out some. Matthew gave them a safe home to live in, food on the table every night, and supporting him with high school work.

Matthew truly was the perfect older brother it seemed. But some how too perfect if that were even possible. Smart, successful, supportive, protective and _extremely_ protective. Alfred was 17 years old and still his older brother insisted on driving him _to_ and _from_ school. He wasn't even allowed out at night for God's sake. If and ever out of their house, he would have to carry his cell phone (which Matthew bought him) with him at all times. Texting him every 10 minutes and must always answer his phone calls. Alfred shivered at the memory when he didn't pick up when his brother called him one day.

He was locked inside their apartment for two days with his brother at his side for every second of it. Matthew even went as far to sleep in Alfred's bed and watch over him as he slept. All Alfred remembered was closing his eyes to Mattie watching him and opening his eyes that morning to _still_ find Mattie watching him. After that he swore to never ignore a phone call when his over protective brother again in his life.

While lost in thought as he waked down the pavement, Alfred didn't notice a figure standing directly in his path a few feet ahead. He did notice the figure though when he ended up colliding straight into them, nearly following over.

Alfred yelped in surprise and leaped back from the person. He truly had no idea that there was someone standing in his way. It was as if they just appeared there.

"Sorry about that sir. I didn't even see you standing there." The American apologized fixing his glasses so he could see properly. Though he nearly gasped in shock when he could fully see the man he had run into. The man seemed just as surprised to him too oddly. But the mans expression quickly changed into a paranoid look as his green eyes meet Alfred's blue ones.

The man scuffed and whipped off his over coat as if Alfred had got dirt onto it when he hit him. His skin was as pale as white that looked like one of a glass doll. The rain that dripped off his sandy ruffled hair, slid down his pale cheeks as if it were gliding across glass. Alfred couldn't deny that the stranger was utterly beautiful and probably the best-looking guy he's every seen.

"Uh sorry…" Alfred muttered again, still lost in a trance at the sight.

The man froze from his brushing and look down at him. "I know. You've said that a all ready twit." He said dryly to the younger blond.

Alfred didn't know whether to be surprised that he was just called a 'twit' or the fact that the guy most certainly had a British accent. For some reason he blushed and looked away from the British man.

"Sorry-I mean yes sir." Did he just say sir to the handsome man?

The man frowned and looked a bit upset. "Do I appear that old to you? No matter, at least you have some manners for a kid."

The American immediately regretted his words and put his hands out in defense. "Oh no, that's not what I meant! You said not to say sorry and I said sorry so I said sir, but that doesn't mean I think you're old or anything! Because old people aren't hot and-omff!" Alfred smacked his mouth shut with his hand once the word escaped his lips. Both him and the stranger were both in shock at what was just said.

"Oh, Thank you. I suppose…" The green eyed man coughed awkwardly into his fist as he said it.

Alfred mentally kicked himself several times for his stupidity. He knew that he should always think before he speaks but hell, who has time for all of that?

Before Alfred could think of a way to apologize to the man in a way that didn't evolve the word 'sorry', the said man was quickly shuffling past him in a rush.

"Pardon me." Was all he said as he passed the surprised younger blond and off down the sidewalk. Alfred watched him leave and bit his tongue from calling out to the man. Sure, the man was a complete stranger and rather rude but American found his stiffness amusing and cute. He wished that he'd at least asked for the man's name but now it was too late and what were the chances of running into him again in this crowded city.

As Alfred continued to stand in place and let the rain shower over him lost in thought, he failed to notice a pair of hungry red eyes coming from a rooftop near by. The boy then remembered that his brother would be furious at him for not being home soon and plus Alfred wanted to know the reason that his older brother had never picked him up at school. So with that, the blond carried on and walked home with a pair of eyes on his back the entire time.

* * *

**AN:** So every time I introduce a character into the story I'll list who they will playing as in LIL.  
So far we have,  
Anna: Alfred F. Jones  
Seain: Matthew Williams  
Charin: Kiku Honda  
Noah: Arthur Kirkland


	3. Chapter 3: Sneaking out

**AN:** The beginning may be boring but it explains something pretty inportant for later one. Sorry. Oh and um incest..i guess..  
And I do NOT own hetalia or Lost in London. The story and characters are NOT mine.

* * *

By the time Alfred arrived home to his apartment, the rain had stopped and night had crept his way over the city. The loud noises of the city hushed themselves and turned into steady humming that would last through out the hours until daybreak. With most people off the sidewalks when darkness drew near, Alfred had used that vacancy to think about the man with the electric green eyes who he ran into.

Just the way that the man stood motionless in the rain was odd enough, but how he looked so lifeless like a glass doll was just menacing. The rain droplets that ran down his pale glass like skin made you think he was some wax figure that had been forgotten out before the storm. Standing there with no emotion on his face and zero interest in those emerald eyes. Just a dreary man left on the sidewalk on another dreary rainy day.

The thought would make Alfred distressed, and several times he stopped, debating whether to go after the mysterious man and just be there for him. Even a simple 'how was your day' or 'how are you' seemed that it could had made a difference to the man. But no, the man only showed emotion once Alfred had run into him and that emotion was nothing but pitifulness. Then after a slip of a tongue the said man was off in a rush and gone into the dreary city where he probably came.

With all the thoughts of a man who Alfred didn't even know, he almost forgot the real reason that was putting him in such a foul mood this day. Today was the anniversary of his mom's death. Ten years ago today it should be. Alfred wished he could just forget but the day that she died was a day he could never forget. No matter how hard he tried.

After 20 flights of irksome stairs, Alfred finally reached the floor to his apartment. He had to pause and lean against he wall to regain his breath for a few moments before continuing on inside. Walking up those damn stairs always took a toll on him no matter how many times he's walked up them. Whenever he would reach the top, he would have to rest before going inside and having his brother see him out of breath. Last time Matthew went crazy and thought Alfred was being chased while on his way home. After that, somehow he managed to have an elevator put in so his little brother wouldn't need to walk up such dangerous stairs. Too bad the elevator broke constantly and would always be out of service.

After adjusting his glasses, brushing his hair with his fingers and taking a few deep breaths, Alfred entered his home. The inside of his apartment was truthfully quite spectacular. All marble flooring, walls painted in elegant colors, and classic-yet up to date furniture, made the home seem to be one of a millionaire. And in a way it was, their father bought them all the furniture and decorations, even when the two boys refused him to do so. He insisted that no child of his was going to live with out luxuries. Even though their father paid for everything else, Matthew was the one who paid rent because he had a job unlike Alfred.

Alfred walked into the open living room and tossed his backpack onto the sofa, not bothering to pick it up when is slid right off. "I'm home Matt! Not that it matters or anything!" He yelled out to his brother who was somewhere in the large apartment. As the blond continued to un-button his school jacket, a pair of arms tightly wrapped themselves around him and pulled him in a tight hug.

"Of course I care that you are home Ally! Why would you say such a thing!?" Matthew said pulling his darling little brother closer against his chest.

"I can't b-breath!" Alfred squirmed in his brother's grasp till he was free and went stumbling backward. "You can't just sneak up on me like that! Jeez I was just joking anyways! Well, sorta."

Matthew frowned and stared at his brother a little hurt by what he said. "What do you mean by that?"

Alfred scuffed and leaned over to pick his backpack up as he talked. "Did you forget to do something today? Perhaps picking a certain someone up from school maybe? I mean, not that I really care or noth-"

"Oh Ally I'm so sorry!" His brother pulled him back into his arms in another crushing hug. "Something came up and I lost track of time! Please forgive me?" He continued to hold his younger brother even as the boy kept squirming to get free.

"Ah-hm.." Someone coughed from the other side of the room. Alfred poked his head up for air and caught eyes with another man standing in the doorway to Matthew's office. The man had slicked back blond hair and looked as though he only ate eggs for breakfast and worked out his entire life.

Matthew paused and looked over his shoulder, smiling apologetically at the man. "Sorry Ludwig. Didn't mean to run out during our discussion like I did."

The man only rolled his eyes then looked at the boy in Matthew's arms. Matthew noticed his stare and released his brother, pulling Alfred to stand before him. "You remember my adorable little brother, right Ludwig?

Ludwig nodded and walked over to the two other blondes. "I do. It's been a while young man. Alfred, correct?"

Alfred looked up at the man who was most definitely taller and much more broader than himself. The guy looked even more intimidating than the last time Alfred had met him. "Yup. How's it goin Mr. Beilschmidt? You and my brother hanging out or somethin again?" And by a while, he meant four years.

Ludwig looked over a Matthew briefly then back to the younger. "You may address me as Ludwig if you'd like. And yes, but I was just leaving." The man strode over the door and slipped on a heavy dark trench cloak before looking back. "I will make sure that we keep in touch Matthew. If anything comes up, I will be sure to alert you." With that, he nodded politely and left out the front door.

Alfred raised and eyebrow and turned to his brother. "What was that all about? You seeing that giant or somethin?" He couldn't help but to laugh at the expression on his brothers face after he said it.

"What!? That guy!? W-Why of course not!" Matthew sputtered out, turning a bright shade of red. He then pulled Alfred back into his arms. "You know you're the only one I need in my life Ally!"

"W-Would you stop that already! Don't say that out loud! It comes off as creepy ya know!"

"But I really do love you Ally…" The older blond said pulling his brother's head up to the crook of his neck. "I really do…"

Here he goes again. Confessing his stupid brotherly love confessions to him just like every other day. Pretty much every time Alfred and him walked through their door after them getting back from picking Alfred up at school, Matthew would tackle him into a bone crushing hug and refused to let him go until he said that he loved him back. The guy seriously needed a girlfriend or boyfriend already.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too Matt…" Alfred waited there in his arms for a few moments more but his brother didn't budge. "Hey matt, I said that I loved you-"

Alfred paused when something fell on his forehead and started ticking down his face. He managed to get one hand free and touch the wet object that fell from his brother and onto his own face. A dry sob escaped the blonde's lips when he realized what was happening. His brother was crying and he knew why.

"Hey Matt, it's okay. Shhh." Alfred hummed as he wrapped his arms around his older brother. Matthew wrapped his arms around him tighter in return. "I miss her too… But it's okay now because we have each other." He hiccupped in between. "We will always have each other and I promise that nothing is ever going to change that…I promise…"

They stayed like that just holding each other, while a few more tears escaped them both. Matthew was first to pull away slowly then cupped his precious younger brother's face between his hands. He stared into Alfred's soft sapphire eyes and saw so much in them that he dreamed there would be. His younger brother was all he had left in the world now. He would never dare let anyone or _anything_ touch him or inflict any harm upon him. Alfred was the most important thing in the world to him.

Matthew swore to always take care of the boy and be there for him and just him alone. There was a dark part in Matthew that wanted Alfred much more than just as his cute little brother. A part that craved for those touches explore more and those innocent kisses to not be so innocent. That was another Matthew though, and he knew that he could never show that inner side of him to Alfred. The younger would surely be repulsed if only he knew how much his older caring brother wanted to claim him for his very own. Because after all, Alfred was only his half-brother. They shared the same mother but not father.

Alfred placed his hand on his brothers that held his face softly. "You okay now Matt? I feel a whole lot better now to be honest." The boy laughed, turning a bit pink in the cheeks.

Matthew blinked a couple of times to snap out of his thoughts and kissed his little brother on the forehead. "I'm glad…and yes, me too."

The younger blonde slipped free and turned to the hallways that led to his room. Matthew smiled as he watched him leave and disappear into his bedroom. He debated whether or not to ask if he wanted to prepare dinner for them but it was getting late anyways and he had far too much work to get down. He walked over the large French doors and gazed out at the city consumed in darkness. He furred his eyebrows and frowned. Unlike his brother, Matthew wasn't too fond of the night. He absolutely loathed it.

Once Alfred shut the door behind him as he entered his room without further more words from his brother, he threw on new jacket and put on a pair of running shoes. What his older and overly protective brother didn't know was that Alfred would sneak out some nights and go on a nightly walk. What his brother didn't know didn't hurt him. The blond stuffed a couple of pillows under his blanket to pose as him under there (he'd seen it in a couple of movies and was convinced that it would in fact work. Never failed him yet) then flipped off the lights and closed the curtains.

Alfred held his breath as he opened his door and pecked out through the small crack. For some reason he was always so nervous when sneaking out. He knew his brother would be furious but it's not like he was ever going to rick getting caught. With no sight of his brother, Alfred squeezed himself through the opening and carefully shut it once out. He felt his heart racing as he tip-toed down the hall and to the living room. He froze in place when he heard a noise come from the living room. Matthew must still be in there. The blond didn't wait long till he heard the other walk away and shut the door to what he thought was his bedroom.

Alfred smirked then continued it tip-toeing all the way to the front door. He looked back one final time to Matthew's bedroom door then slowly opened the front door. Freezing once when the hinges decided that now of all times they wanted to squeak. "Of freakin course…" he muttered under his breath when he opened the door wide enough for him to get through. Once in the hallway he just as slowly closed the door and twisted the handle so it wouldn't click when he fully shut it.

"I could so be a spy." Alfred said a bit louder as he walked to the stairs. Sneaking out always gave him a little pride in the fact that he escaped probably the strictest brother ever. Now that he was out and free to explore the night, Alfred couldn't hold back and raced down the stairs, excited for whatever adventure he would find in the night.

* * *

**AN:** You know Alfred, maybe there's a reason that Matthew keeps you inside during the night eh? Oh well, too late for you now!

Anna: Alfred  
Noah: Arthur  
Han Nam?: Ludwig  
Seain: Matthew Williams  
Charin: Kiku Honda


	4. Chapter 4: Bloody murder

**AN:** I do not own Hetalia or Lost in London, though i have changed bits of the story.

* * *

Alfred had jogged a few blocks down from his apartment complex and never looked backed once he had left. As soon as he stepped into the crisp night air, he couldn't wait any longer and bolted forward into a jog, enjoying the breeze that blew through his hair. The city seemed to be in a whole different type of vibe tonight than it had been anytime recently. The cars were at pace as if they had nowhere to hurry, people talked with hush as they never strayed far from some sort of cover, and the lights that were usually lit on most nights were for once put to sleep.

It gave off a feeling that something was about to happen. That something was coming and everyone in a way was getting ready for whatever was about to change their abnormal night.

The American leaned back against the park bench and closed his eyes. Relaxing from his steady jog that had led him to one of the cities many community parks. Usually kids would be screaming and laughing as they swung back and forth with playmates but the darkness of the night scared these kids into the safety of their beds. Leaving the fun of the playground for the morning when the sun would rise once again and bring its usual sense of security with its beams of light. But that was the kids view of it, to Alfred he felt secure in the night. Because the night was cloaked in shadows and those shadows were perfect for him to hide in. To escape the world and have all the eyes off him for a few peaceful hours.

Suddenly a noise sprang to life and all silence that Alfred had enjoyed was ruined. He thought of ignoring the noise that disturbed his peace but the realization of what it was panicked him. It was his phone.

Alfred froze in a small state of terror as he listened to his phone sing and vibrate around in his jacket pocket. For many nights he had prayed that this moment would never happen but he knew that eventually it would whether he could prevent it or not. Without removing his gaze from the stars, Alfred reached into his pocket and pulled out the object that burned in his hands. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before looking at the caller I.D.

"Shit…" he mumbled as the name on the screen practically screamed itself in bold red font. Matthew's name flickered in alert as the catchy tone continued to play itself. Alfred knew he would get caught eventually, but on all nights it had to be this one. The night he **needed** to be alone at least once every year. Why couldn't Matthew just give him that?

Not wanting to keep his older brother probably furiously waiting, Alfred tapped the screen and brought it up to his ear. He held it there silently, not wanting to be the first to speak.

"_Alfred!?" _There was a pause in between as the other waited in response. Alfred just held his breath._ "You better say something or else I will suspect that you're dead or near to it!" _Another silent pause, "_ALFRED!_"

"I-I'm here Matt…" Alfred breathed sitting up and slouching himself over, staring at his shoes as he skidded the pavement.

The blonde could hear his brother let out a heavy sigh over the line and a few silent curses of relief. _"Where are you," _he firmly said at last. _"I'm coming to get you."_

Alfred groaned and stood up from the bench and walked back to his path on the sidewalk. "Matt I'm fine, really. There's no need for you to drive a couple blocks just to pick me up. I'm on my way home now if that makes you feel any better." The sidewalk and roads were empty. All was silent except for the crunching of leaves that the blonde would stomp on. He was very unaware of just how alone he was. How vulnerable he looked.

"_That's not the point Alfred. Tell me where you are right now so I can some get you."_ The sound in his brother's voice made Alfred shiver slightly and wish he had never left their home in the first place. Matthew sounded furious and he could only picture what the other blondes face must have looked like. Definitely a scary thought since the older one was usually _never_ angry with him.

"Matt, I said I'm fine! Put your keys down and go back inside. We can talk when I get back-"

"-Are you alone right now?" Matthew suddenly spoke up. "Please tell me you're not by yourself."

"I-uhh" he wavered over telling his brother the truth. But what was the point? Not like he could get himself into any more trouble than he already was in.

As Alfred thought of a response, he was unaware of a dark figure that was quickly approaching from far behind. The person moved at unbelievable speeds as they ran atop a tall break wall, blurring their image into the dark shadows.

Within seconds the unknown figure was a few feet above Alfred's head, standing on the wall above him as he watched the young blond.

The breeze that the person carried finally caught up and blew at the back of Alfred's head in a heavy gust of wind. The sudden thrill sent Alfred stumbling forward, causing him to lose grip of his phone and send it spiraling somewhere ahead. He desperately reached out in attempt to catch it but he was too late as he lost sight of it.

"Now Matt is definitely going to freak out…" he mumbled, fixing his hair that had blown into his face and clung to his glasses. He stood wondering where that mysterious gust of wind had come from, so he turned around to face the empty pathway but found nothing. Now how does a huge gust of wind just come out of nowhere like it did? Something had to cause it and whatever it was made Alfred feel real uncomfortable.

Alfred continued to stare down the path where he had come from, trying to figure out what could have possibly caused the strange surge.

"Huh… Weird…" He mumbled to himself, slipping his hands into his pockets from the chill.

Just as the blonde was turning back around, his eyes caught sight of something on top of a brick wall. He squinted his eyes and saw two glowing green orbs peering back at him. "Are those eyes…?" he wondered aloud taking a closer step, just as the dark figure moved.

That's when it hit Alfred that they were indeed eyes and that someone was up there and watching him back. He quickly reached into his pocket for his phone but remembered that it was lost somewhere now in the dark. Could he out run this person? Were they even going to chase him if he did? Was this person a threat to his life? More questions kept popping in his head as the intruder continued to watch.

Suddenly they leaped from the wall and landed before Alfred in swift fashion. The action made Alfred leap back in surprise and hold his tongue from yelling out. Was this person even a person? How does someone jump down from a 12-foot wall and gracefully land on their feet like some freaking cat?

"Did I startle you?" the person smiled, raising an eyebrow slightly amused.

Alfred shook his head and looked to the strangers face. "O-Of course not. Nothing scares me-" he froze and went wide-eyed at the now visible man before him. "I know you," he whispered. "You're him…"

The American couldn't believe his eyes. It was the same man from earlier that he met in the rain on his walk home. Suddenly all thoughts of Matthew and being scared vanished and were replaced with curiosity and interest. The man this time seemed different though. He didn't look dull and cold, but on edge in a capable sense.

"It's not wise to be walk alone at night… Something might happen to you." The paler one said with a hint of warning in his accented voice.

The wheat haired boy just stuttered and laughed dryly. Was this man supposed to some sort of threat? Or was he just warning him of something else that may be threat to his young life.

"What do you mean something might happen to me? Am I in some sort danger?" he asked taking a step closer to the very man who had offered the warning.

The man with the green eyes just smiled in return and tilted his head slightly to the side. "You're different from the rest, aren't you?" he asked.

"E-Excuse me?" the younger was thrown off by what the man said but not any less interested. "What do you mean by that?"

Just then a loud screeching scream came from somewhere near the two in one of the dark alleyways. They both looked in the direction it came and froze till the pleading scream came to a halt. Whoever was screaming was obviously screaming for their life and by the sound of it, the end came too soon. Still air left in the lungs but something had caused them to cease and cut short. A final scream before death it seemed.

Alfred felt shivers race up his spine as his body shook violently. His heart was beating in his ears as a scream of his own got caught in his throat. Something felt wrong. Something felt horribly wrong with the air around them. A horrendous act has been committed and polluted his once peaceful night air.

Tonight of all nights…

Seconds went by as Alfred felt his knees buckle and went stumbling forward into the mysterious stranger. The elder caught the boy as he fell and pulled his body up against his before lifting him securely into his arms. Cradling the blonde into his cold embrace.

"Close your eyes." He whispered into Alfred's ear who obeyed the command almost willingly.

The next thing Alfred knew, the rush of cool autumn air was nipping his chapped lips and his stomach drop like it did on those sudden take off roller coaster. Fearful of what was happening, he kept his eyelids shut until told over wise.

The rush of flying was gone and felt the man placing him softly on something sturdy. Alfred assumed it was the ground by the cold surface through his jeans. For some reason he kept his eyes shut and motionlessly waited on the cold ground for his next command. He also quickly noticed the air around him had changed. It felt lighter and almost back to normal, but had a thick after taste of demise.

Alfred shuddered when he felt something cool blow onto against his ear. Goosebumps immediately started to arise and made him shiver anticipation.

"You should be safe here… Just keep your eyes shut for just a few moments more then you can open them." The man sedately said into his numb ear.

"Okay…" Alfred replied in a squeak to his own embarrassment.

The last thing he heard was a soft chuckle then all was silent. The blonde counted to ten in his head before deciding whether it were time to open his eyes.

And when he did, the man was gone and he was completely alone.

Slowly when the blood returned to Alfred's knees, he stood and scouted at his new current surroundings. The ground that he thought to be sitting on was actually not pavement but cement lay on a roof. He was standing on top of a building and rather grand one at that. The distance from the ground was impossible to jump from in the time that they got up there; even to climb was highly unlikely.

So how exactly did they get up there? He was last in the man's arms after someone screamed bloody murder and now he was stuck on top a roof. Shaken from the current events, Alfred practically leaped from his skin when an obnoxious jingle started to play from behind him. He spun around and saw something lighting up on the ground where he once sat.

"Is that my phone…?" he wondered aloud in disbelief.

Without wasting anymore time, he rushed over to the device and clumsily started pushing buttons till the ringing stopped and a voice of heard from the mic.

"Hello?" Alfred asked short of breath.

"_A-Alfred!? Thank god you picked up-where are you!?"_ Matthew yelled in panic.

Alfred sighed in relief but had to pull the phone from his ear from his brother's blatant yelling.

"I'm stuck on a roof top…"

There was a pause as Alfred waited for him to respond.

"_A…A ROOF? LIKE A ROOF TOP!? HOW DID YOU EVEN?-"_

"-I don't Matt but hurry up and come find me!"

**~.~**

As Alfred continued to discuss his whereabouts to Matthew, he was unaware that he in fact was not alone of the roof. A beast was hiding in the shadow of a gargoyle, watching the blue-eyed boy hungrily. His violet eyes would change to red in sudden flashes from resisting pouncing forward and attacking the small and weak human. His eyes skimmed over the boy's body and studied his looks, which met his approval. He skid his tongue over his pointed fangs with intense desire to rip into the blondes throat and taste the blood that hid beneath the younger's tanned skin.

His interest grew when suddenly someone emerged from the rooftop door and went sprinting to the boy. The violet-eyed beast growled lowly as he thought this stranger would claim his prey but relaxed when he picked up the new comers scent. He was but only a human.

He watched as the taller man ran over to the boy and picked him up into his arms and repeatedly stroked the younger's head as if he were a precious child. The beast assumed that the two must indeed be brothers by the comforting actions they showed. Soon enough they both left as the taller blonde with longer hair lifted the other over his shoulder and sprinted back to the stairs where he had appeared.

The beast stood in his hiding place till the voices of the two were out of reach. Slowly he took a step forward and graced the moonlight that made him glow. The light practically shimmered off his silver hair and danced on his pale white skin. He was one who shined his brightest in the dark and welcomed the night with open arms. Born, killed, then reborn again into the moonlight grace.

His pale white scarf blew in the wind as he strode over to the place where the delicious boy once stood. His scent still lingered in the air and made his mouth water and eyes roll back into his head. His throat burned with want to be soothed with the warm liquid that his life depended on. Surely he could go out and satisfy that thirst, but the smell of the blonde clouded his thoughts and took over his mind.

If he were to go hunting, his instincts would without a doubt carry him straight to the intriguing human. The silvered haired beast licked his lips and grinned to himself. Finally he had found what he had been looking for.

Suddenly the wind blew and the violet-eyed man felt the presence of another somewhere behind. He didn't even turn to know who'd joined him. A grin came to his lips when realized why the other had showed up.

"He's no longer here. And don't worry, I promise you that I didn't touch him. Though, I was quite tempted to." He assured the other.

"Ivan."

"Da?" The silver-haired man turned facing the other whose eyes were a burning green. "Oh, you wanted to see my face to check for blood? I think if I were to spill the boys blood the smell would be too intoxicating to miss." Ivan grinned wider when the other twitched. "You agree that the boy smells delicious… Don't you Arthur?"

The man with the green eyes named Arthur growled and was about to leap forward till someone placed a hand to his chest, pausing him from attacking the other.

"Must you always lose your temper so easily mon ami? Can we not resolve this without one of your short tempered outburst?"

"Get your slimy hands off me frog." Arthur spat.

"Oh? You're quite rallied up tonight… How annoying." The man let his hand drop and brushed his long blonde hair back behind an ear. He then turned to face Ivan who was watching amusingly. "Did I miss something important?"

Ivan shook his head and slid in his hands into his pockets turning his back to them as he watched the moon. "Ask Arthur."

The man with the long hair turned back to Arthur who was glaring into the Ivan's back. Before he could ask, Arthur shoved him aside and walked over to the buildings edge, pausing momentarily though behind Ivan.

"Do not think that I care for the human. What I did was nothing but an act of pity and a careless mistake on my part." Arthur said hissed lowly.

"Da, you do intend to care for the weak far too much. It's amusing actually how it's a habit you cannot seem to break." Ivan replied. "Sometimes I forget you're even a vampire."

Arthur scuffed and kept walking till he was standing on the high ledge, looking down to the empty streets below and the hushed city. The humans were all peacefully asleep in their beds, unaware of the monsters that crept outside their windows.

Only a thin layer of glass that could easily be shattered separated them. At times he wished he were on the opposite side of the window. For him to be the one sleeping in warmth and comfort instead of scavenging the night for the blood of helpless others. He then leaped from the building and landed gracefully on the ground and started running in-between shadows.

Without even realizing it, he found himself hunting. He figured out what he was doing when he crotched down behind a tree and gazed at a women who was walking unfortunately on her own. Well, for her that is. His throat burned and his eyes turned red as crept up slowly behind his prey. Her silent heart was beating in his ears and the sound of blood pulsing through her veins was a beautiful thing to hear when your throat ached and burned for it.

Having nothing to hold him back, the beast leaped forward and pinned her a wall, covering her moth before she had a chance to scream. He hated it when they screamed. It was rather annoying and hurt his sensitive ears from the close range.

He drank from her till he heard he heart beat slow and knew that was his queue. Arthur released her and let her fall to the ground, propping her up against the wall. She groaned in pain and mumbled about her neck. Arthur knew that he may have been a bit too rough but he couldn't help himself. The scent of the blonde boy still lingered on his clothes.

Arthur turned to his previous victim and frowned. "There's your bloody reminder Ivan…" he said and left to rejoin the others even though the thought loathed him. He had fed and the boy was now hopefully somewhere safe. Now he could finally focus on his job with the others without further more distractions. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't ignore the intoxicating scent on his clothes and those blue orbs the boy had for eyes. Whether he enjoyed it or not, the boy never once left his mind and made his night drag on miserably.

* * *

**AN: **So wow to Urchin of the Riding Stars for leaving those awesome comments. Glad to see that your understanding everything nicely! Thanks! Oh and the next chapter should be fun!

Anna: Alfred  
Noah: Arthur  
Han Nam?: Ludwig  
Seain: Matthew  
Charin: Kiku  
Sean: Ivan  
WooJoon: Francis


	5. Chapter 5: Pancakes after a fight

"How did you even get up there!? I mean, six stories up!? What if you had fallen off and been carried off by some giant bird!?" Matthew continued to yell as he stormed back and forth in front of the flickering fireplace he had lit to warm the room up for his brother. Mean while, Alfred sat snuggled up on the sofa with a cup of hot chocolate and four heavy blankets wrapped around him. It was either be weighed down in blankets or have Matthew volunteer to provide the warmth with his own body heat, an idea he pushed a little to hard far.

Alfred rolled his eyes and took another sip of his maple flavored hot chocolate. "Matt, I'm pretty sure that whatever got me up there in the first place wasn't some freaky bird. A Griffon maybe, but no bird."

Matthew stopped his pacing and crossed his arms over his chest as he glared down to his younger sibling. "Are you taking this as some joke? You said you were literally swept off your feet and whisked away. What the hell am I supposed to think about that? What if whatever picked you up never put you down? You could have taken from me in an instant and-"

"Yes, but I wasn't! Ugh-listen," Alfred sat up and placed his cup down on the coffee table. "I think whatever they did wasn't meant to cause me any harm! In fact, I think they saved me from it!"

"What do you mean?"

"Before I was carried off I heard a scream from somewhere, I don't know where, _then_ they took me to safety. So putting me on that roof was just them saving me. I'm actually pretty damn thankful that they did! If not, then I could have been the one screaming for my life next." The younger blonde explained.

"It doesn't make any difference to me. None of that would have happened in the first place if you just stayed home. I think I'll call father tomorrow and ask if he could put in an alarm system on all the doors and windows."

Alfred shot up from the couch and stood right before his brother, furious with the actions Matthew was willing to go through just to keep him _safe_. The whole reason he agreed to move out with him was to escape the controlling prison that he used to call home. All his dad did was keep him under check for as long as he could remember. The man was obsessed with molding Alfred into his perfect son while he treated Matthew like one of the many house assistants.

Once their mother passed, Matthew had no reason to stick around the house any longer but someone was holding him there. Someone who he had promised to wait as long as he could till they grew old enough to think for themselves. Once Matthew had a well paying job and passed the age of 18, he left and took Alfred along with him. To his joy, Alfred had been more than willing to leave and have him as his new legal guardian.

"Don't you dare! How could you make this home just like our last!? I'm not some little kid anymore who needs stupid curfew Matt! Stop acting like my dad!" Alfred yelled, trying to match the height of his brother who was a good 6 inches taller than he was.

Matthew stood in shock as his brother marched up to him and accused him of being like their father. But he refused to back down just because Alfred couldn't see that all he was doing was for his own safety. "First off, I am your legal guardian! So technically I am to say what you can and can't do! Secondly, I wouldn't have to do this if you just listened to me and told me the truth all the time!" he yelled right back.

"Y-You think that I lie to you?" Alfred scuffed shaking his head and backed away. He clenched his fist and looked out towards the window. So desperately he wished he could be out there at the moment. Having the cool breeze blow onto his face and cool his redden checks down.

Matthew felt a pinch of guilt at his words and regretted how they came out the way that they did. He frowned and tried to relax himself before a taking a step forward in attempt to reach out to his hurt brother.

Alfred saw what he was doing and took another step back till he was against the wall. "Fine. Do you want to know the truth? Some damn bird or imaginary griffon didn't carry me off. I think it was a man who did but I'm not for sure. I had my eyes shut before it all happened. So there's your damn truth. Happy?" Alfred sneered then stormed off down the hall without another word. He had enough and didn't want anything more than to be left alone and curled up in his bed.

As Alfred spouted the retched words from his mouth about his carrier possibly being a man, Matthew had been frozen in a place of shock. He stood there listening and for once was glad when Alfred had left because as soon as he heard the younger slam his bedroom door, he unleashed his kept of frustration and punched the wall nearest to him. His fist actually managing to go through the dry wall and leave a gaping wall in the middle of the living room. He pulled his fist back and shook his hand free of the pale dust that clung.

"No. I'm not happy," he hissed as he answered Alfred's sarcastic question before he stormed off. Matthew glared into the flames in the fireplace as he tried to calm him self. If what Alfred had said about a man carrying him away and placing him all the way on a rooftop was the truth, then his _job_ had just gotten a lot closer to home and more personal.

The thought of some stranger having his precious little brother in his arms made Matthew furious and want to break another object. But destroying his home would do him no good. He needed to destroy the very beast that touched his Alfred. Whether it was to save him or not, he would still want the pleasure of having it terminated.

Matthew reached into his pocket for his work cell phone. Brushing his wavy blonde hair behind his ear, he brought his phone up to it. It rang only once before the person had had dialed picked up.

"I think I have a lead on the murder that happened tonight. Call everyone in for a meeting as soon as possible. Yes, we will talk more then... Goodbye Ludwig." he snapped his phone shut and let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed his temple. How things have taken the turn for the worst all in one night.

Now he needed to take action more than ever. He had worked too hard to keep Alfred in the dark about his side job and protect the boy from it. But now it seemed they were started to merge and Alfred's safety was all in his hands now. But how can he protect the person he cares about most without locking them up from the outside world and keeping them under your wing forever?

Matthew had enough and began walking to his office to work and do other task before he could call it a night. He would have to write an apology note and slip it under his Alfred's door also before he went bed. Surely the boy will read it and accept it like he always would after a fight the two would have. The thought of having Alfred angry while he went to bed was unbearable but there was nothing he could do. Hopefully tomorrow will turn out a whole lot better for them both.

As he walked across the living room Matthew paused and looked at the unseemly hole in the middle of their wall. He could just hang another picture to cover his temper upsets; preferably another picture of Alfred would work. Most of the pictures in the apartment were already of Alfred. The blonde's cheeky grin could light up any room.

"Oh maple…" he sighed then disappeared into his office for another sleepless night of work.

**~.~**

Alfred awoke the next morning with the sunlight creeping through the curtains and shining on his face. He rolled over and gazed at the alarm clock he had on the bedside table. 6:30am. Usually Alfred and his brother left around 7:00 just so Matthew could get to work on time while he dropped Alfred off at school just a tad early. Being early didn't bother him because his brother would make his famous chocolate chip pancakes in the morning for them both.

After stretching and groaning for a few more sleepily minutes, the blonde finally climbed out of the bed and started walking over to his closet. As he did, he heard a crunch come from something he apparently stepped on. Without even looking down, Alfred knew what it was.

_Dear Ally,  
I know I shouldn't have raised my voice to you like I did. You're right. I'm not your father and thank goodness for that. Because fathers can't love their sons like how brothers do. And you know how much I love and care about you. Everything I do is in a way to protect you. I hope you will understand that someday. I'm sorry and I love you.  
__-Love, Matt_

_P.S. If you're reading this then pancakes are ready. _

Alfred couldn't help but smile at his brother's apology note. It seemed that every letter that he had written never failed in leaving out the word love for some reason.

"Jeez, what a big sap." He murmured, flinging the piece of paper somewhere to his left.

In truth, he was glad that to find that the note. The thought of having his brother anger with him was eating away at him all through the night. Sure the dude was crazy protective, but what big brothers aren't of their little siblings? In the end Matthew was just doing what any other big brother would do. They were family and to Matthew, he was all he had.

Because of the fight they had, Alfred tried his best not to think of what caused it. The man with the emerald eyes and porcelain skin. The very stranger who took him to safety went the air went rogue with feeling of death. The thought of him made his head swim his questions about what truly happened once he closed his eyes. How they ended up several stories high and how he just disappeared and appeared from thin air. The blonde smiled at the thought of sneaking out into the night and running into the man again, but with Matthew in the know about his little night get away, it seemed a an impossible dream.

After Alfred changed into his school uniform, he opened his door and followed his nose down the hall to the delicious smelling kitchen. Matthew was a god when it came to making breakfast.

Matthew had an apron on that Alfred had given to him as a joke a couple of Christmas's ago. To the younger surprise, the elder actually loved it and sadly wore it whenever he cooked. It was red with a giant white maple leaf right smack in the middle.

The older blonde turned from his cooking and immediately made eye contact with the younger. "Good morning Ally." He smiled walking over to give Alfred a kiss on the top of his head.

Alfred blushed and sat down in his usual seat. "Hey Matt…"

The rest of the morning went on with the neither of the two talking much except for a few comments here and there about how school was going or what was new at work.

Matthew thought the morning went splendid but to Alfred it was just flat out awkward. He was more than pleased when his brother dropped him off at school but not first with a kiss on the cheek goodbye. Alfred was practically itching to get inside the school because for the first time in his life, he felt like something exciting was actually going to happen there.

**~.~**

"Must we always pretend to be high school students when we are located somewhere new?"

"Oh but mon ami! You can't say that these uniforms aren't the cutest non? I think they make me look 70 years younger!"

"Shut it frog. You look dreadful in anything you wear no matter the century. Now where's that blasted Russian? He should have been here by now…"

"Oh? And those furry eyebrows make you look any better? I am just trying to have fun with you mon ami. No need to ruin anyone else's day with that sour personality of yours."

Arthur stopped his walking causing Francis to slowly come to his own and watch his friend amusingly.

"On second thought, I think I'll take my leave a bit early today if it means spending my time with man like yourself." Arthur hissed at the French man before turning around and making his way back down the sidewalk.

"Leaving before the fun has even started comrade?" Ivan mussed from a shadow under a tree that he had leaned on. Arthur didn't know how long the man had been there but he had a feeling it was for his and Francis's entire conversation. He hated how sly the Russian was and how innocent he appeared to look.

"I don't see how this act could amuse me in the slightest. But acting as a child may be easier for you since you aren't far off from one." Arthur snickered back as he stopped a few feet some the towering man.

"Hmm… Sour indeed." The Russian murmured then pushed him self from the tree trunk that he had been leaning on. He began walking towards Arthur and stopped inches before him. Grinning when the smaller man didn't even attempt to move. Most people would fear the close proximity but Arthur was too stubborn and proud of himself to show and care for a threat. Plus he was also very old and strong than most of their kind.

Arthur lifted his noise in disgust and raised an eyebrow. "You're one to speak. Now out of my way or I'll make myself a clear path."

"Arthur…" Francis warned from his spot away from the two.

Ivan kept that child like grin on his face and folded his hands behind his back as he leaned in a bit closer to the blonde's face. "_HeT_…"

Arthur growled and raised his hand up to smack that cheeky grin of the Russian's face but stopped when the man burst out into a fit of giggles. "I am just joking with you Arthur! Can I not joke without you resulting to act in such a violent way? Tell me, who is the real child here?" Ivan jested before passing the speechless Brit and joining Francis's side.

"You two are such a handful on my part…Arthur, you coming?" the Frenchman called over to him but received no reply.

Arthur stood there with his fist clenched and jaw tight. He didn't dare to open it without having to urge to shut it again but on someone's neck. He fixed his eyes on the ground so he didn't have to look at the others disgusting face. A part of him actually wanted Ivan to stand still for a moment longer so he could claw off the mans face with his nails but that would lead into a grand fight between the two. Having one in daylight would draw too much attention and give away their position to those who hunted them.

The green-eyed man heard his name being called from the other two but he ignored it and stood in place. He would make his trip to the school on his own. He preferred being on his own anyway.

Francis sighed and shook his head before turning and leaving his friend to pity on his own. He knew that Ivan and Arthur didn't get along but they didn't have a choice but to work together. If the two were allowed, then surely they would fight to the death and only one who come out of it alive. Maybe.  
The French man looked over at the taller man walking at his side. The silver-haired man had a smile on his face and didn't seem the slightest bit put off by what he just did. Maybe he was just joking and Arthur had taken it too seriously? It so, Francis didn't trust Ivan because he couldn't understand the man's true intentions. He was different and those who were different among their kind were dangerous.

Ivan noticed the others stare and but didn't bothering looking over at him. "Something on your mind?" he hummed as he joyfully passed a few by passers who went out of their way so they wouldn't get too close to him. It amused him how fearful he must look in the eyes of humans.

"Ah sorry for the stare. I was just thinking about Arthur." The blonde expressed, looking over his shoulder.

"Why so?" Ivan hummed curiously.

"You know better than to get him rallied up like that. For fun or not, that act may make him not come." Francis sighed.

The Russian just started chuckling before looking over his shoulder and seeing the Englishman following them but far behind. Clearly trying to kept distance from him.

"Oh I am quite positive that Arthur will come. In fact, I don't think he will be able to resist."

Francis looked at him confused and didn't like the smile he was getting in return. "What makes you so sure?" he asked curiously.

Finally they arrived at the school gates as more students were filling into the courtyard and others being dropping off in the parking lot. Ivan scanned his violet eyes around and stopped them on a certain person who was trying to get out their car while someone desperately tried to kiss them on the cheek. The sight made Ivan grin and inhale deeply through his nose. The familiar ache in his throat burned with hunger and desire for a particularly scent that carried lightly through the air.

Ivan looked at Francis and smiled at the almost distressed looking Frenchman. "Because of the very same reason that I am here."

* * *

**AN:** Thanks everybody for the reviews! I really do love going threw all of them and reading them. They're probably the reason that this update came so soon. WEll, thanks again mates.

Russian translations  
Da-Yes  
HeT-No

French translations  
Mon Ami- My friend (masculine)  
Oui- Yes  
Non-No


	6. Chapter 6: Restroom confrontation

Alfred and Kiku sat side-by-side in their desk and watched as girls ran back and forth from the door to the window. The classroom filled with giggles and squeals from every young lady when one would point out the window in excitement. Mobs of them would rush to frame to view whatever the girl was pointing at. So many flooded to the window, that light was barely able to leak through.

The American was leaning back in his bench as he watched the schoolgirls hustle around the room. He was slightly interested in what they were all bubbly about, but he'd figure it out sooner or later whether he tended to or not. Girls in his school never failed to supply him with information of the latest gossip. Most of it was a waste of his time and amused him how others took the drama so seriously. The people practically lived in social prominence and did whatever probable to keep it flourishing for more to endure. Alfred couldn't care less how others saw him in school. He never tried to stand out or do something to get people to like him or dislike him. He was just himself and school was just another part of his day. A more mind-numbing part, but it gave him something to do than sleep the day away.

He glanced over and noticed Kiku was still on his cell phone. His dark eyes were glued to the screen that locked him in a trance. Alfred wouldn't necessary care what his friend was doing, but the look on the Japanese boys face was sour. Eyes nit together and the corners of his lips slightly carted down. Whatever was on that screen had to be wicked news.

"Readin bout something interesting?" Alfred asked, crossing his arms over his chest to get more comfortable.

Kiku sighed and shook his head. "A few nights there was a murder. I am reading about the details now. From what I've read, it is a very sad report."

The blond shuddered in his seat and stared ahead to watch the girls run back and forth hopelessly. The remembrance of the previous night flickered on reply in his head. The blood curdling scream that turned the air repulsive and made him sick.

"It says she was beheaded…" Kiku continued. "The police found that odd but what confused them even more was that she was bloodless at the scene."

Alfred felt his heart pick up and the image of the man with emerald eyes flashed like a siren through his thoughts. _Why him?_ He was there when the scream had happened. _But what about afterwards?_ _Where did he disappear to then?_ Alfred shook his head free from any more thoughts and rubbed his eyes from beneath his glasses. This could have nothing to do with the occurrences that happened that night in the first place. They lived in the city, a place where crimes happened constantly. Stuff like this was totally normal.

"Alfred-san? Are you okay? You have gone pale." Kiku placed his phone down and eyed his friend with concern.

"Just a little sleepy is all. Didn't get much sleep last night. Matt and I got into a fight and I went to bed pissed." Alfred purposely left out the part about running into an attractive stranger and him possibly saving him from having his head ripped off.

"Most have been very intense. Would you mind me asking what it was about?" Kiku asked trying to focus on his friend as the giggling and screaming would grow louder at points.

Alfred rolled his eyes at the girls and took a deep breath. It still frustrated him about his fight with his brother but talking about it to someone would probably help.

"I go night jogging on some nights to clear my head and Matt found out about it and totally flipped. You should have seen him Kiku. He was like one of those moms you see on TV." He laughed lightly. "He even tried banning me from ever leaving the apartment at night and even went as far to want to put alarms on all the doors and windows! The dude is just so-ugh-forget it."

"So what?"

"Eh, Over protective I guess. I wish he'd act more like a brother than a mom. He washes all my clothes, cooks all the food, takes me shopping, and drives me to and from school. I wouldn't be surprised if his daytime job was a nanny or something. I mean, he wasn't always like this…but after mom passed," Alfred took in an unsteady breath. "I think a side of him died along with her. He changed after that night and Matthew was not longer my sweet Mattie, but governing Matt."

The whole time Alfred chattered, Kiku listened and took everything in. His American friend rarely talked about his mom and the very few times that he did mention her, it always somehow involved his older brother. He sat in muteness and waited a while more for Alfred to continue on but he never did. Instead he got up from his stool and ogled at his shoes.

"I need to use the bathroom. Back in a minute." Alfred muttered to his friend than shuffled his way pass the wall of teenage girls that blocked the doorway. As he did, one girl stopped her chattering and turned his way. She cast him a gaze that made him pause to stare at her right back. Then he felt it. A tear run down his cheek and stop at his jaw before dripping off.

Seconds went by before he dashed down the crowed halls in search of a restroom. He couldn't be crying. Never once did he feel the need to cry whenever he talked of his family. Surely what he felt and what the girl saw was just sweat. But he needed to see his reflection in a mirror first. Just to be sure.

The American slowed his pace when others casted him worry glares while others cringed away. The halls were fairly empty with the exception of a few people opening their lockers and couples leaning against the wall holding hands. The girl would lean up and peck her lover on the lips softly mumbling something against them tenderly. High school romances were a joke to Alfred. Falling in love at a young age was just something seen in movies. He promised himself to never get caught up with finding a girlfriend and doing the whole relationship thing. _Far too cliché._

**~.~**

Water trickled off Alfred's face as he gaped at his reflection in the mirror. His blond hair slightly swung aback with gentle water droplets collecting at the tips. As soon as he arrived in the restroom, he splashed water on his face to cool himself down. He didn't realize how hot he was till he felt the cooling relief when he took off his school jacket. His skin even clung to the white fabric collar shirt he had on. It seemed he was sweating drastically even didn't even realize it.

"Just sweat, no tears…good." He whipped his face dry with a brown paper towel from the dispenser then patted anywhere else on his body that he felt he needed to assist. Going back to class all sticky would definitely concern Kiku as well as worn off the girls.

The thought of him get over-heated all a sudden worried Alfred. It could mean that he was coming down with something and would be forced by Matt to stay home.

Last time his brother forced him in bed all day and hand fed him all his meals. The soup the older made was certainly nothing to protest about but having Matt spoon-feed it to him like a child was defiantly something not to have done again.

Alfred looked at reflection in the mirror once more before giving his own reflection thumbs up and wink in approval. Putting his coat back on, he strode over to the door to make his way back to class. Kiku was probably worrying about him about now. He regretted just getting up and leaving like he did. That was a bad move oh his part and now his friend would probe even more questions. Alfred thought about it as he shoved the hefty wooden bathroom door open. Sometimes it seemed the little guy was never satisfied with his answers-

"Uff!" Alfred marched forward and made full body contact into something sturdy. _Very sturdy._ He wobbled some as he back up and before grinning apologetically. "Sorry about that-" he froze at the spectacle before. Not knowing whether to be frightened or astounded.

"Hello there." A thick accented voice greeted Alfred generously. His smile was soft but his eyes were hard. They didn't seem to match his voice in any way.

"Um hey…" Alfred gracelessly greeted back as he stared into the other obscure violet entrancing eyes. They seemed cold… In fact, the man himself look frozen. Snow white skin, severe silver hair, and a pastel colored scarf. The blond wondered is the guy felt as frozen as he looked.

"Oh right! You wanted to use the bathroom didn't you? Sorry that I was I your way." The American scooted aside and held the door open for the foreign man. But the guy just stayed where he was and grinned amusingly.

The pale man held his hands tightly together behind his back so the boy wouldn't see them. It also assisted him from reaching out and grabbing and pinning him to a wall in the restroom where he would get a taste of that intoxicating smelling blood. Being this close charred his nose and made his mouth water. He was literally biting his tongue to give himself the pleasure of at least biting into _something_ other than the blondes tan neck.

"I'm not here to use the restroom. I am here because I wished to greet you. You can call me Ivan." Ivan didn't want to risk shaking the others hand in case he broke it by accident. "And you are?"

Alfred gapped at the man and looked behind him as if the man Ivan were talking to someone else. The ice man came to the bathroom just to greet him? Did he wait outside the door the whole time? Something about this Ivan guy was wrong. Alfred could feel it in the manner around him.

"Alfred." He didn't risk saying his last name. His first name was enough to share.

"Alfred… That's a nice name." Ivan repeated, adoring the sound of it very much on his tongue. "Such an infrequent name. Well especially for someone in this generation." He wondered if Arthur knew the boy's name.

"To tell you the truth Alfred, I have no intention in attending another high school, but this time might be interesting… Because of you." He said with his eyes fixed on the boys deep blue ones that would glance around nervously.

"Me?" Alfred questioned in bewilderment.

Ivan chuckled and took a step closer to reach out and gently seize a strand of the boys golden hair in between his two fingers. He couldn't resist but to touch the frightened younger in front of him. Plus this gave him a chance to test his will power and control his hunger in such close proximity. _Fuck_ did the boy smell magnificent up close… The pale man soothingly gripped the thread and floated his fingers down to the tip that was still wet.

Alfred shivered and wanted to move but his feet wouldn't budge. Usually in situations like these, his body wouldn't take a risk and avoid danger at all cost but something was different… Like something was holding him there in place.

He hummed and nodded. "Da… See you around Alfred." Was the last thing he said before vanishing down the hall, leaving Alfred dumbstruck in the very spot right in front of the restroom door where it all started.

As if sensing what had just happened, Alfred's phone began to ring and it was of course it was Matthew. Having his brother call him in the middle of school was nothing new to Alfred. A phone call during school and one right after were the rules. One time when he didn't pick up because he was in class, Matthew called the school in complete panic as if the school scorched down. Later after the call, Alfred was sent to the office to speak to his brother on the schools main phone to guarantee him that he was safe and the school was still standing.

So he answered right away. "Hey Matt…Yeah I heard about the murder…What?... No you can't pick me up now!... Yeah, yeah I'll stay inside the school the entire day… Matt, there are teachers here you know? Nobody is just going to barge in and start cutting people's heads off!.. Jeez calm down! I was just joking!.." Alfred continued his call as he walked down the hallway to return to class and talk to his probably anxious friend. Not paying much attention to where he was going, he bumped into someone's shoulder by accident but continued onward, unaware of his own clumsiness.

The person halted in an instant right as Alfred brushed against them. He let his eyes flutter shut, taking in a large inhale through his nose before opening his green again and exhaling through his mouth rather brashly. Their eyes flickered to red for a spilt second then back to their natural green. He turned around and gazed at the back of Alfred's lenient blond head till he rounded the corner, but not first without bumping into a few other people on the way.

"Blimey…" Arthur breathed out again but this time laxer. The boys scent was still in the air around him and most likely now stuck on his left coat arm where he brushed up against him.

"His name is Alfred, but I think I will call him _Fredka_."

Arthur spun around and discovered Ivan leaning against the wall around the corner. Smiling that same aggravating smile.

"We're in the same grade as he. That means he should be about 17 in human age, da?"

The shorter man narrowed his eyes at the Russian and fisted his fingers that were hidden in his coat pockets. "Now I understand why you were so keen to obey commands and attend this school Ivan."

The Russian strolled over to Arthur and glared down at him. Obviously enjoying getting the Englishman aggravated. "I have my reasons as do you. Maybe I am interested in getting up to date about today's society."

"Rubbish. You never concerned once about anything other than your own yearning." Arthur snickered before turning away to leave the Russian. He knew what the giant was trying to do and he disliked his foolish games and grew tired of them decades ago. "I am not sure what you are trying to Ivan… But don't trouble me with it because I simply don't have time to care. Whatever you have disoriented yourself into believing, very well. Do as you desire, just leave me out of it." And with that said, Arthur turned and departed.

Ivan let his smile drop and glared at the back of Arthur's head, clearly not pleased. If the tiny man thinks that what he is doing is a silly game, than so be it. But it will be his game and Arthur will be a player in it whether he wants to or not.

"'_Do as you wish' _he says." Ivan mutters with the smile returning to his pale lips. "I intend to..."

~.~

"New students huh?" Alfred hinted as girls ran around the cafeteria as if a celebrity were hiding in one of the trash bins. Complete madness.

"Yes. I here they are very attractive from the rumors. But I have yet to come across any of them to see for myself." Kiku set his container before him on the lunch table across from Alfred who was only drinking a bottle of water to his surprise. Once Alfred returned to class, he told him that he felt sick and stayed in the bathroom for a bit longer. So Kiku guessed having water instead of cafeteria food would probably help his friend's stomach.

"Yeah one of them is pretty hot and has these gorgeous shiny marble looking eyes."

Kiku hesitated in eating and looked up at his companion.

Alfred realized what he said and put his hands up in defense. "I-I mean that's just what I've heard! I wouldn't know because I haven't run into any of them or anything! Girls, gossip, boys… Stop looking at me like that!" Alfred protested when a sly smile was slipping its way onto Kiku face as he gabbed on.

"So you did met one of them? Then the rumors of their beauty must be true for someone to spark your interest Alfred. I am impressed to be honest and curious about this new comer and the other two."

Alfred took another mouthful of water and rolled his eyes. Did he really just let all of that slip out of his mouth? Marble eyes? He definitely must be coming down with something. "Wait, you said other two? There's more than just one?"

"You didn't know? There are three in total. I here that one of them is Russian and scares the living day lights out of the girls and his teachers."

Alfred moved about his chair uncomfortably and thought about his experience outside the restroom. The one that he met must have been the Russian for sure.

"Yup. Creepy and giant. Go on?"

Kiku smiled and eyed him amusingly but carried on. "The other is French and flirts with all the girls and even his teachers. I think we both should try in our best efforts to avoid that one. Then there is the last new student. Nobody really knows what to think about him. He doesn't talk to anyone and when he does, they say he is offensive. The teachers don't mind him but the girls are crazy about him. They say he is mysterious and that his accent is charming. Girls are so odd."

Alfred laughed and thought about the last one. Sounded to him like someone he wouldn't get along with. Well, none of them sounded like he would become friends with anyway. Except for the Russian who claims that he was wanted to meet him and school would be more enjoyable because of him.

"So," Alfred said while taking a long sip. "Where's the last dude from with the sexy accent?"

"I believe if I heard correct that he is British, English to be exact."

Alfred choked on his water and started coughing violently into his sleeve.

He then looked up in alert at his friend. "Are you sure he's English!? Did they say anything about him like what he looked like? Shaggy blond hair and green eyes?! Oh and huge eyebrows! I know people definitely would have mentioned those!" he frantically asked, leaning over the table to his best friend.

"I-I'm sorry but I don't believe I heard any word on his looks. Are you saying that you met him too?"

"I… I don't know… Maybe?"

Kiku stared at him pondering about his friend till something caught his eye behind Alfred and closing in on them. He glared as a person approached their launch table with a few followers trailing behind him.

"Oh no." Kiku breathed, setting his chopsticks down.

"What is it?" Alfred requested, observing the expression on Kiku's face.

"They're coming."

* * *

**AN:** uh hey..

Anna: Alfred  
Noah: Arthur  
Han Nam?: Ludwig  
Seain: Matthew  
Charin: Kiku  
Sean: Ivan  
WooJoon: Francis


	7. Chapter 7: Let the hunt begin

**AN:** Just a friendly reminded that Tommy is 2!p America.

* * *

Kiku frowned and put his chopsticks down next to his meal. The group approached Alfred and him and stopped at the end of their table where the two sat alone together. All three of the men didn't even give Kiku a single glance because all their guileful eyes were fixed on his friend.

"How ya doin' Alfred? Enjoying lunch?" the leading man with auburn hair said with a crooked smile, revealing that one spot in his mouth where he was missing a tooth. Kiku remembered the guy bragging about some fight he got into a while back. He shows it off as his prized battle scar.

Alfred turned to face the man with the strong northern accent. He couldn't decide if he were from somewhere in New York, New Jersey or maybe the guy was from Boston. "Hey Tommy!" the other American smiled politely. "Haven't seen you in a while. Did you go on some sort of vacation?"

The three hooligans just grinned as Tommy nodded his head. "Uh yeah, somethin' of the sort."

The Japanese boy knew better than Alfred. It was the getting late into the school year and was definitely not a time to be out on holiday. The tanned student was obviously out of school for other unknown purposes that probably involved the law.

Alfred looked as though he was about to ask some silly question on where he went for his excursion, but stopped when Tommy pushed aside the food near him and put his hand down on the table to lean himself on. He totally blocked Kiku out of the blonde's sight so Alfred had no choice but to look at him.

Pulling his black shades down on his noise, Tommy let his reddish-brown eyes bore hard into Alfred's sapphire ones. He gulped at the sudden attention and leaned back slowly in his seat. He wasn't afraid of the guy like most of the student body, he just didn't always understand his attentions. "So I been thinkin' Alfred. That we should hang out this weekend or somethin' yeah? Think it will be real cool to see each other outside school in our," he paused to smirk at the blondes reddened checks. The guy was too cute sometimes. "_natural habitats_." He finished.

The American let his eyes dance on the man before him. From his smug-like smile to his greaser black coat and matching biker boots. His faded skinny jeans had multiple slashes that revealed his tanned legs. And he could have sworn he saw bloodstains on the washed-out jeans. He usually wasn't the one to judge someone on his or her appearance, but Alfred had a feeling that he didn't want to see Tommy in his _'natural habitat.'_

Now how was he going to turn a guy done that literally beat someone half to death with a nailed baseball bat? Or was that just a rumor?

"He's not interested."

Tommy quirked one if his dark eyebrows and turned to where the little annoying voice came from. Kiku was calmly looking up at him with his secure brown eyes. This made the brash student laugh out loud and stand up tall with his two sidekicks coming closer. "an' who the hell are you? His butt boy?" all three of them started laughing at the idiotic joke as Kiku just rolled his eyes.

"No. I am his best friend and we already have plans this weekend. Isn't that right Alfred?" Kiku nodded to his friend who was obviously trying his best to stay out of the conversation and looking elsewhere.

"Huh-I mean yeah! Everything is already set in stone so uh maybe another time?" Alfred didn't like lying but sometimes it was necessary to help him out of uncomfortable situations like the one he was currently in.

Tommy eyed them for a moment to wait and see if one of them would crack. The Japanese boy ginned at him as he picked up his chopsticks and continued on with his meal.

"Hah whatever. Not like you gonna spend everyday with him." He said in Kiku's direction before turning to face Alfred again and fixed his smile into a more friskier wicked one. "Guess we gotta wait then huh? Don't worry though, I'll have you all to myself another weekend." Kiku almost choked on his lunch. "Catch ya around then, babe."

Tommy winked at him as he walked backwards with his hands in his leather jacket. Eventually he and his friends were gone and the lunchroom had a much more comforting feel to it. Except for the non-stop chattering of the schoolgirls that surrounded them.

Alfred let out his breath before giving his best friend a huge beam of gratitude. "Dude I _soo_ owe you one. I actually thought I would have to go out on a date alone with him! I mean I'm sure he's a nice guy under all those scars and tattoos but I don't know how Matt would look past them." Suddenly he busted out into laughter causing a few glances in their direction. His laugh always got people's attention. "C-can you imagine me bringing Tommy home to introduce to my brother!? Oh man I think I'd be grounded for life." He stopped his loud hooting at once. "No seriously Kiku, I think I would have to spend the rest of my life with Matthew. Huh, kinda creepy to think about that…"

Kiku listened to his friend as he talked but knew that Alfred probably wasn't caring if he were or not. He came to the idea that the blond just liked the sound of his voice and it was hard to stop once he started. "Alfred… I do not think you should be taking this as lightly as you are."

"You seriously think Matt will keep me locked up for the rest of my life?" he asked taking a sip of his water to heal his tired throat.

"I mean Tommy. He's aiming for you." The dark-haired boy said in a dim tone with a frown on his troubled face.

Even though he tried to be meaningful with his words, Alfred still broke out laughing. "Oh come one Kiku! You really think a guy like that has serious feelings for me? I'm sure he'll change his mind as soon as he figures out that I don't even know how to ride a bike non less a motorcycle."

Obviously the boy just wasn't getting what he was trying to hint to him about the hazardous guy from before. "I am being serious Alfred. He is nothing but trouble to society and himself. I think it would be wise to not confront him on your own. Especially when he is with his crew."

"Ok now you're starting to sound like my brother. I'm a 17-year-old man, Kiku. I think I know how to take care of myself and guys like him. And like I said before, he's not my type! So you have nothing to worry about." Alfred stood from the lunch table and tossed his water bottle into the recycling can with a _swoosh_.

Kiku didn't say anything more and stood up as well to toss his things out. He knew Alfred was more than qualified to take care of himself_, especially with an older brother like Matthew_, but the guy was just too naïve. He didn't fear things that most others would. He was one of the only ones in the school who didn't fear Tommy or his crowd of friends. Alfred saw something unique in everybody and apparently he saw something in Tommy too to not be terrified or distressed about with the biker.

**~.~**

School finally came to an end and most students went on their way home or stayed after for school groups or sports. Though sadly Alfred didn't stay behind for neither of those activities. Kiku had used that _'I so owe you one'_ that afternoon and required Alfred to stay after with him on an extra studying session for chemistry. Alfred knew he wasn't doing to swell in the class so he decided that it wouldn't be all bad and actually ended up taking notes. He especially needed to pass chemistry if he wanted to graduate from high school and not live with his older brother for the rest of his life. The thought of Matt waking him up every morning in an apron and making pancakes made him feel like a kid that was staying over at his grandmothers for the summer. But just staying for the summer seemed like zilch compared to staying till the end of his life. Surely he would go mad.

The pair walked out the school and into the setting sun. Alfred yawned and stretched his arms out over his head. "At last I'm _freee_." He smiled into the cool air and relaxed at the thought of it being twilight and the moon will soon rise.

The shorter haired boy laughed as he looked at his cell phone. "You know it wasn't so bad. Now your brother will not need to assist you with your homework since you understand it."

"You're right! Finally a night where I can just relax on the sofa and do absolutely nothing." He smiled as he checked for the usually black Mercedes that his brother drove. It didn't appear to be in same spot where Matt would usually park. Alfred told his sibling that he was going to stay after but maybe he should have gave him a time to pick him up. Point one for Alfred.

"Not going on a run tonight then?" Kiku smirked, as he texted who Alfred assumed was his older brother, Yao.

"Ha-ha-ha. You think you're so funny. And as if I would be able to even take two steps outside without Matt up my ass about it."

A car then pulled up to the curb with its headlights flashing and car horn honking repeatedly. Kiku groaned and quickly typed something in his phone before pressing send. A few seconds later the car stopped his racket and went dark. The window slid down and an Asian man with a long dark brown hair ponytail stuck his head out the window. " Aiyah, what are you doing standing around for!? You will catch cold! Get in now!" Kiku's older brother Yao shouted from the window. His accent was a lot thicker than Kiku's was and apparently Chinese.

Kiku rolled his eyes before turning to his grinning friend. "I wanted to wait with you for your brother but-"

"Who is that boy!? Is that your boyfriend!?"

Alfred grinned and waved eagerly to Yao, not noticing the blush forming on Kiku's cheeks.

"-I think it would be best for us all if I get my brother out of public. You don't mind if I leave Alfred?"

"Matt will be here soon. No worries little guy. But I do think you need to worry about your brother other there." He said pointing to Yao who was leaning half way out the window to try to pet the cat that strolled up to the side of his parked car.

"Don't even think about trying to take that one home with us!" the dark-haired boy yelled to his brother as he marched his way over there before climbing in and yanking the longer haired man back into his seat.

Alfred waved as he watched the two drive off and down the street, leaving him alone on the sidewalk. "Suppose I should shoot Matt a text." He mumbled as he began typing into his phone. After waiting for a reply and receiving none, the boy decided that he'd wait on the sidewalks bench till his brother showed. Normally he'd just walk but he knew that Mat would freak if he showed up to the school and didn't find his little brother being there like he said. Plus, he didn't mind sitting alone in the dark. It was comforting and the chilly seasoned air felt pleasant.

5 minutes turned into 10 and soon that doubled into 20 and still no Matt. Growing incredibly bored, the blonde plugged in his headphones as he hummed a tone and put the buds into his ears. Music playing, autumn air kissing, and night overpowering the burnt out sky. Alfred was in complete undisturbed bliss with the night's turn of events. Maybe he should give his brother wrong times to pick him up more often so he could enjoy some time to himself every so often now that his nightly getaways have been dissolved.

The air turned remoter as the breeze picked up for a spilt second that was almost unrecognizable. A shadow danced slowly along the fence and with the trees. It moved from article to article till it slowed along a moonless patch that rested behind Alfred. The black void behind him was then illuminated with two orbs of violet pools. Red flickered in them but lavender was their valid color. The pools of color eyed Alfred furtively from behind as they crept up closer in mute strides till the eyes were graced with a mouth and the mouth bore fangs.

The creature leered as it closed its eyes and opened its mouth broader, leaning in close to where its breath would dance upon its victim's neck. Fangs gleamed in reflection from the moon that would soon be covered in ruby-red blood.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind that almost shook Alfred off the bench. Instinctively he grasped his neck for some off reason and spun around in wonder with his headphones falling from his ears and the night's sounds dribbled in. But to his relief, nothing was there. Alfred let out a hopeless chuckle and turned back around. It was only the wind he thought before putting his music back into his ears and shaking off the almost fright.

**~.~**

Ivan was harshly thrown backward into a bricked wall that cracked from the impact of his heavy physique. The Russian winced when his head make sharp contact with the bricks and began to throb uncomfortably. A low rumbling erupted in his throat but the roar was not able to escape when a pair of hard hands enthralled themselves securely around his neck.

The vampire flashed his violet eyes opened to his sudden attacker as his orbs spilled into a pool of livid emerald.

That's when the Russian vampire cracked a grin of amusement.

"Ah, Arthur comrade. That wasn't very polite of you to attack when I wasn't paying attention. How sneaky of you~." Arthur's grip only tightened around his neck that made the silver-haired man growl and grin wider.

"Ivan… What were you about to do?" Arthur snarled between his teeth, while being careful to not dig his nails through the man's scarf and into his pale neck. He was tempted to though…

"I thought you didn't want to be involved? Change your mind so soon?"

Arthur growled and elevated the man higher off the ground. Ivan gave the man credit for being stronger than he looked but he was not someone who liked to be _manhandled_.

Ivan gripped the others wrist before he gave the man a taste of his own strength that he knew was superior than his own. His gloved hand freed his neck from the ones of the smaller man who let go as soon as he merely touched his fragile little wrist. The Russian vampire dropped to the ground with a loud thud when his boots hit the frozen soil. Brushing himself off from brick dust and other earthy objects, Ivan couldn't help but to find himself becoming more and more annoyed with the Englishman just watching him. He interrupted him from a meal then indecently threw him against a wall, and here he thought that they were supposed to be acquaintances.

"Why do I feel as though I missed yet another wearisome performance amongst you two?

Ivan and Arthur turned to find Francis sitting on a wall with his legs crossed, looking on them in displeasure. "You both know that we were ordered not to cause conflict." He alleged looking at Arthur then revolved towards Ivan. "_Or_ spill innocent blood." Ivan just hummed in response.

"It is not my fault if I crave a little taste. We are predators after all, it's in our nature." The Russian said as if evident.

"But why specifically him?" Arthur requested.

Ivan turned so his gaze was fixed on the anger Englishman who was glaring at him as if to intimate him. He found it amusing of him to try.

"Even _you_ can't deny the fact that he is exotic, da?" Ivan said truthfully and smiled to show off his fangs. Fangs that would have had a taste of that exotic human if it weren't for the damn persistent man.

The two stood there in silence as their eyes battled it out. Both letting their intense obscure aura fill the air around them as the night dragged on.

Francis was about to brake up their silent battle till a noise in the distance caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes into the dark that rested out beyond the roads before displeasure struck his features and he flied down off the wall.

"We must leave. The hunt has begun..." The French man alerted the two who stopped and inhaled the air around them.

"He is right. I can smell them. How annoying. The night was just starting to get fun." Ivan smirked, glancing to Arthur who wasn't paying him the least bit of attention. His eyes were cast in a different direction, where the boy was peacefully sitting.

"He may be in danger if he continues to sit alone." He whispered as his green eyes touched on the blond boy who sat alone with a soft smile on his lips.

Francis and Ivan turned and observed the American as he continued to sit doing absolutely nothing. The boy wasn't looking at anything in particular, but it looked as though he were enjoying himself.

"What an interesting garcon, non? To sit alone in the night with beast such as you two about and not be afraid." The French man hummed in curiosity, ignoring the glare he was receiving from Arthur.

"That is only because he has yet to see the monsters hiding in the nights mist…" Ivan and Francis both looked at Arthur as he said it. He was right in a way. The boy would surely fear the darkness once he knew what was hiding in it. It was a shame to ruin someone's peacefulness, but usually the only ones that it did were the ones that died soon after.

Suddenly a new scent entered their noises and all three of them couldn't help but to tense at the scent.

"Matt! I thought I was going to have to start collecting firewood and build a tent! Good thing it's a nice night huh?" Alfred removed his headphones to stand up and meet half way with his brother.

"I'm…so…sorry!" he panted. Obviously the man ran to retrieve him.

"You just run a marathon or something? Where's your car?"

Matthew took a few deep breaths before walking closer to Alfred and pulling him into his arms for a hug. "I am so relieved that you are safe Ally! I was so scared!" he complained into his sunny blond hair.

Alfred pushed away so he could look his brother in the eyes. "Matt…where's the car?" he looked him up and down to discover that he still had on a suit. "Wait… did you run here all the way from work!? That's like, uh a lot of miles!"

The older sibling smiled and relaxed some that he knew his brother was perfectly safe. Nights like the one now weren't safe for people like Alfred. Young people have been disappearing into the night and being found dead later in the following day. The thought of such a horridness thing happening to his brother forced him into an ireful sprint all the way to his school.

"The car had a flat tire so I left it behind."

"What about calling a cab?" The thought never crossed Matthew's mind with all the images of his precious little brother screaming his name for help. Plus cabs could be stuck in traffic and he wouldn't want to risk that.

"I had no money to pay for one." He lied.

Alfred groaned and caused his brother to slightly panic. "W-What's wrong!?"

"Then that means we can't pay for one home! We're going to have to walk now!"

Matthew just watched in revelation as his little sibling started hiking past him and down the sidewalk in the direction of home. He then smiled happily and jogged to catch up. "We can pass time by talking about your day! _Wait!_ Slow down Ally!"

The three vampires stood in the shadows and watched the two blond brothers walk off down the street. "Must be the his senior… I believe he will be safe now Arthur." Francis grinned at the man who was trying to ignore him by the looks of it.

"Let us leave now. I do not want to spend my night being hunted." Ivan walked past them but kept close to the walls to hide himself in the shadows. It was hard for him since his entire being was practically glowing when the moon was out. As Ivan walked on his own in the protection on the shadows, he couldn't get the face of Alfred's brother out of his head. His scent was familiar and seeing his face up closer only stirred more of a misplaced memory. He couldn't figure it out just yet but he had a feeling that the memory wasn't specifically going to be a good one and being around the blonde may trigger it.

**~.~**

"She's dead… Too late again." Ludwig frowned at the sight of the helpless women that lay lifeless on the cold ground at his feet. Another life stolen too soon all because we showed up too late. The German had enough of it. He came to the agreement that they needed help.

"It looks as though it's getting worse. Not nearly as clean as the last of its victims." Someone spoke up when they observed the damage.

"Yeah. Seems the beast is loosing its control for its thirst. It will only keep attacking until it matures and learns to take in what it needs to survive." Another man said in disgust.

Ludwig turned to face his small group whose eyes were all on him immediately. The man looked furious and the crowd was surprised that their leader was able to keep his anger bottled up like he did. He was such a strong man in all of their eyes and they all feared him slightly. "We will kill it before it even gets a glimpse of a future like that. But we cannot do it alone. It appears we are out numbered."

"What do you suppose that we do then?" one questioned who received a stern glare from the German.

"Inform the head that our problem is getting worse and we stay until every last monster in this city is dead." Ludwig directed one man to do before he took off to do as told, leaving one other man with the boss.

"But thought you said we can't do it alone?"

The stern blond sighed as he brought his phone up to his ear and listened to the ringing. "That is why I am calling for assistance, now stay silent." The man bit his lips and took a step back, almost stepping on the dead women's bloodless pale body.

The ringing came to an end when someone answered on the other line. Ludwig didn't want to be calling this person for help but he felt as though he didn't really have a choice anymore. The situation was starting to get out of hands.

"Hello burder. We need your help."

* * *

**AN:** I do not own Lost in London or Hetalia.  
My favorite character in this chapter is definitely Yao for being as adorable as ever. Thanks for reading!

**Character List:**  
Anna: Alfred  
Noah: Arthur  
Han Nam?: Ludwig  
Seain: Matthew  
Charin: Kiku  
Sean: Ivan  
WooJoon: Francis


End file.
